


Home With Her

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is besotted by a baby... his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home With Her

He had gotten her home at last…and now he was completely alone with her. Part of him still wanted to panic. Part of him SCREAMED he was going to screw up.

But mostly…

He sat in the den, this small human being with red hair tucked up tight on his chest. He kept one hand under her butt, one on her back, and just kept watching her as she slept. He knew without a doubt he had never seen anything so perfect, not even when she made tiny little spit bubbles in her sleep, her mouth working as if se were chewing on something.

He was home, with his daughter, and there was a solemn vow in his heart to be the best damn dad ever.


End file.
